deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dio Brando VS Ganondorf/@comment-50.106.240.82-20150708165824/@comment-28970831-20150708222032
Firstly, you bring up the Master Sword argument again. The Master Sword can only hurt in HIS UNIVERSE in a crossover he can be hurt as seen in Super Smash Bros and Hyrule Warriors. Next, who said I was using Demise? Demise is a seperate person and entity all together. I only used the Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker and Smash Bros Ganondorf. Oh and regarding your *Phase (not faze) 2 argument, that battle was a part of the climax of Twilight Princess, its just that its split into 4 parts its a long climax. Besides he transformed into Ganon in the climax of OoT. Oh ice Arrows don't work on Ganondorf, thats funny I seem to remember that a bottle does. Why is that? Because that's a game mechanic, game mechanics never apply to reality therefore an Ice Arrow would work on Ganondorf. Next, how does Ganondorf know that DIO is a vampire or that his weakness is the Sun? He doesn't, besides you seem to always be forgetting the Time Stop which is instanteous and has no real limit to usage or the time he has to wait to use it meaning that all that Small Country level damage will stack up into more and more damage with every time he decides to use it. And does Ganondorf have something that can defend him from a Time Stop? Nope. As for the Sword of Sages, ha like Ganondorf could even hit Dio with the sword. You seem to be forgetting that The World (which may I remind you is FTL to MFTL) can simply knock it away or even just take it for himself. The World may even be able to BREAK the sword as evidenced when Star Platinum broke the Stand sword Anubis with ease and as Star Platinum and The World are the same stand -Dio said so himself- its very certain that The World can do the same to a sword. Not to mention Dio himself can teleport and react at FTL speeds way faster than any sword swing in LoZ. As for his death, its not the steamroller that killed him but the impact it created that can easily cause the ice to shatter breaking Ganon to pieces. As for the incapacitation, in a Death Battle if you are in a state where you cannot fight or are PHYSICAL incapacitated it is a win for the other opponent. Oh Ganondorf killed Midna as a ghost hoo-fucking-rah. Ghosts don't mean shit to The World. Next, wait what AHAHHAAHHAHA! DID YOU SERIOUSLY SAY THAT? " Link has shown to be able to dodge ACTUAL LIGHTNING" ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S THE BIGGEST PIECE OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD! The speed of lighting is like Mach 4-4100, Mach like 9-10 is only 0.000405% of the speed of light! JUST IMAGINE WHAT FASTER THAN LIGHT OR EVEN MASSIVELY FASTER THAN LIGHT IS LIKE! Which may I remind you is what The World can move at and DIO can react at! What your saying only means Ganondorf is faster than lighting, hoo-fucking-rah again because Ding-a-ling "Anondorf" lighting isn't faster than the speeds of FTL or MFTL. Oh Ganondorf laughed off a holy weapon striking him? WOW SO DID DIO! He got sliced in half by a hamon-infused sword and only smiled in response and put himself back together with ease and even froze the guy who sliced him! I'm not impress and not to mention that DIO isn't even your convientional vampire as holy weapons, fire, magic, garlic, and silver do zilch to him. And what have you done to prove that Ganondorf can hurt DIO? Aside from spewing shit about weapons and abilities that only truly work in Ganondorf's universe. I am done arguing with you, I'll let someone else deal with your arrogant bullshit of an argument, lighting faster than FTL, keep bringing up the Master Sword argument? Yeah I'm done with you, you can work in your bullshit and arrogance. I was going to say that you didn't HAVE TO ARGEE on the fight but your bullshit made me think otherwise. Anyways cya l8r "Anondorf" I know I won't.